


hold it against your bones knowing your whole life depends on it

by hushedtones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kind of character exploration?, or me exploring what t/m would be like lol, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushedtones/pseuds/hushedtones
Summary: Magnus grabs Taako, and Taako lets him. It's nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first TAZ fic! I have all kinds of feelings about all the characters, all the pairings, all the stuff, but I just felt weirdly called to write a magnus/taako ficlet so...i did? i find the scenes where they interact very charming, so i kind of did a little drabble based one the ones where magnus just frickin hefts taako over his shoulder to run into battle?? anyway, here is a Thing.
> 
> title from mary oliver poem "in blackwater wood" u-u

Here's how it goes:

Magnus rushes in.

Taako's good out here.

Magnus comes back, tosses Taako over his shoulder, and all the while Merle's probably fucking a plant or something.

 

Taako lets it happen. He kinda likes it. He doesn't know why he doesn't want to run away from a control-freak like Magnus. Why does the reason matter?  
~~

Here's how it is:

Magnus likes to be helpful. He can't be helpful if there's no one to help.

And he likes having Taako where he can keep track of him.

Who knows why, but the same Taako that squirms under structure, rules, orders, is fine with Magnus pinning him under broad arms. At least, as far as Magnus can tell.

Magnus fusses over Taako, he goes out of his way to protect him however he can. Unnecessarily. Self-indulgently. It makes him feel like a good person, maybe. It makes him feel stronger.

~~

Taako finally figures it out, and it's actually a pretty decent thing because Magnus has a nice way of holding him. All the time. Snuggling in bed and wrapping his arms around Taako so close he sometimes overheats. Pushing him against the wall and so Taako has easy access to all the best Magnus parts.

 

Neck perfect for Taako to loop his arms around and do the tiniest pull up to reach his face. Hips just right to rub against. And other things. All just for Taako.

 

Or in the Icosagon, when Magnus tries (and tries and tries, the patience of this man) to teach Taako "Just, like, basic self defense. Like, anything. At all. How did you even get this job?" But why would Taako need that fighter junk when he's got Magnus? In a real battle, Magnus doesn't even let his partners try to defend themselves first. Fool thinks he's the only one who can take a hit.

 

He likes to fall on purpose during a spar and take Magnus with him. He likes the weight of Magnus. It makes it hard to breath. It makes him feel contained. He likes to keep Magnus from getting up again.

 

He's deffo using Magnus as a substitute sleeping bag half the time, a solution for his night terrors and emotional baggage. But he also knows Magnus is using him, using him to feel useful.

 

And isn't that what friendship is?

~~

Here's how it is:

Taako's not a scrappy naive elf kid just trying to survive the night anymore. He's not on his own anymore. Magnus tries to protect Taako and Taako doesn't have to try so hard to save himself. It's nice.

Magnus grabs Taako and Taako lets him. It's nice.


End file.
